


Era Sonica

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), IZONE (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Blood and Gore, Drama & Romance, F/F, High School, M/M, Mecha, Middle School, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What does it mean to laugh? Cry? Love? The answer should come naturally, or so these girls always thought. Soon they'll find out that humanity is much more complicated than they initially believed (Better summary coming soon).





	Era Sonica

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for coming to check out this story. Seeing as I am currently editing and uploading this chapter from work, there still a bit of correcting to do. But for now, please enjoy.
> 
> Also, this story is F/F and Iz*one centered.

Usually, they wouldn’t stay out this late. The sky was almost black as coal, the nearby streets half empty. On a park bench the three of them sat squished together shoulder to shoulder, arms wrapped around each other as if they were made out of soft, fuzzy material. Wonyoung still  trembled, unable to overcome the cold feeling seeping down into her bones. Out of the three of them, she was the worst when it came withstanding the Autumn chills. She was like that since they were in grade school, always snuggling up to the heaters at the back of the classroom while everyone else busied themselves playing around up front while the teacher tried to calm them down. The first time they tried to get her to come play with them, she only agreed once they handed over their sweaters. The teacher of course wasn’t too thrilled about this, but let it go since the girl was finally able to make some friends. These friends were of course, Jiheon and Yeri, the two girls that were sitting with her now.

After some time, Yeri decided they couldn’t continue doing this, that they all needed to return home. When they had gotten the call, neither of them had time to think, they came running out their homes as fast as possible - Yeri was still in her sandals and Jiheon in her pajamas. How else were they to react once hearing their best friend was missing and no one knew where to find her? It was only because they knew how Wonyoung liked to hang around this park whenever she was feeling down that they were able to find her. But now that they found her, she refused to go back home, forcing them to stay out for hours past their curfew. That thought alone also made Yeri reluctant to return home, knowing her mom was definitely going to massacre her the moment she stepped through the door. Still, it wasn’t as if staying here was a much better option. Any longer and they were sure to freeze to death.

“You know, you’re dad’s probably worried sick,” Yeri began, softly stroking the waves of Wonyoung’s raven hair, “he’s probably really sorry.”

“He’s not,” Wonyoung frowned, “we already talked about this. You guys can just go. Don’t worry about me.”

Jiheon heaved a heavy sigh, tugging at Wonyoung’s ear as if that would actually make her listen, “fine. How about you worry about me, then? I’m going to die a popsicle and it’s all your fault cause we aren’t leaving you out here in the dark alone!”

Yeri sent Jiheon a look to which jiheon quickly objected, “What? You know how stubborn she is! If we don’t rough her up, she’ll never listen!”

At the thought of Jiheon trying to rough up anybody, Wonyoung couldn’t help but giggle, “you couldn’t rough up a ball of cotton if you tried, Jiji”

It was Yeri who responded with a light slap to the side of Wonyoung’s head, causing Wonyoung to turn around and look at her with pair eyes like a wounded puppy.

“Oh, yeah? And what about me?”

Yeri might act like the loving one on the surface, but in reality, she was the real end game boss. To most people other than Wonyoung and Jiheon, she was very standoffish and had a sharp tongue. But occasionally, she wasn’t afraid to treat both girls with this same attitude if they were being stupid. Only because she loved Wonyoung so much did she let her keep up with this tantrum for so long, giving her more than enough time to calm down and come to her senses.

“I love you?” Wonyoung answered tentatively.

Yeri’s mouth gave a subtle twitch as she debated whether or not she should give Wonyoung a couple more blows to the head. Wonyoung was lucky she was so weak to pretty girls. Eventually, her face smoothed out, and Wonyoung was able to breathe sigh of relief. Not for long though, as Yeri was serious about getting home. 

“Look Wonyoung, I know it sucks. You really liked the guy. But running away like this isn’t the answer. This isn’t going to make your dad change his mind.”

Of course Wonyoung knew this wasn’t going to change her dad’s mind. Her dad was as warm as ice and as moving as a mountain, trying to get through to him was like trying to get through to the center of the earth. She couldn’t help it though. Her dad didn’t want her dating anyone, said that she was too young, would get hurt. But Lucas was the first boy she ever really liked, and losing him would be more painful than burning in hell for all eternity, and if her father was willing to put her through that, well, then she would do the same to him - an eye for an eye. 

Wonyoung opened her mouth to explain this but froze when she heard a strange noise. She looked around the park, but everything was too dark to see. Nearby, the lamppost began to flicker.

“...Did you guys hear something?”

Jiheon sighed, looking over at a patch of grass dreaming of a tent with warm electric blankets and  hot cocoa to appear, “what? Me crying internally?”

“No… it’s… sounds almost like a…”

Yeri slapped her palm to her face and let out a huff of cool air, finally reaching her breaking point, “Wonyoung can you listen to us for just a sec-”

“...Um, guys who’s that?”

It was Jiheon who interrupted, drawing in Yeri’s and Wonyoung’s attention. They followed Jiheon’s line of sight over to a cluster of trees. Yeri squinted her eyes, almost missing the shadowy silhouette standing unnaturally still. It was hunched, legs apart, arms and head bowing over. There was no face, only a thick thread of black, whipping back and forth in the chilly breeze.

All three girls froze stiff as if encased in stone, none daring to breath or utter a single word, face transfixed in horror. It wasn’t until the silhouette slowly shuffled forward, walking stiffly and sloppily as if trudging through a sea of mud, did they come back to their sense.

Yeri sprang to her feet in a heartbeat, simultaneously taking hold of Jiheon’s and Wonyoung’s hand to run away. But as she set to take off,  Wonyoung suddenly said, “it’s just a girl.”

Yeri, and Jiheon exchanged a doubtful look, then  anxiously stared hard at the silhouette as it painstakingly made its way closer. And lo and behold, as it got near the flickering lamp post, they could see that  it really was a girl.

Yeri let of a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding as she felt her stomach unclenching. Beside her, a bit of color slowly returned  to Jiheon’s face.

“That was close, for a second I thought I was actually going to wet myself,” Jiheon half whimpered, “I- I really just want to go home now.”

Wonyoung wasn’t about to object this time around.

Yeri was upset though, not making a single move to leave as she growled out, “But who is she and what the hell is her problem? Why is lurking in the bushes all alone like that at this hour of the night? Is she some kind of ghost?”

“...I don’t know but… she… she looks like she needs some help. Should we call someone?” Jiheon began to wonder, nervously eying the creepy girl and realizing that her behavior was totally abnormal.

“Should we be caring at this moment?” Wonyoung asked tugging at the sleeve of Yeri’s shirt, “enough of this, please. I’m sorry I-”

“Wait a minute,” Yeri’s eyes doubled in size as she let out a sharp gasp. Around the girl’s wrist was a familiar red bracelet that Yeri no doubt had seen many times before. “Could she be…”

“You know her?” Wonyoung blinked.

“Unnie?” Yeri swallowed, ignoring Wonyoung’s question as she took a few steps forward. Wonyoung didn’t want to follow, so she let go of Yeri’s shirt and clung to Jiheon instead. Both watched with racing hearts as Yeri inched closer. “Seulgi unnie, is that you?”

Upon closer inspection, Yeri saw that it really was Seulgi, although the face was unclear thanks to the hair that curtained it, but  from the bracelet, build, and the school uniform, she confirmed that this really was Kang Seulgi. But what happened to her? The Seulgi she knew of didn't behave like this.

“...Unnie, what’s the matter? Are you-”

Before Yeri could finish her her sentence, Kang Seulgi was suddenly standing directly in front her. It happened so fast, Yeri didn’t even have time to blink when she felt a sharp pain erupting from her stomach. From behind her, Wonyoung’s eyes tripled in size, staring mouth opened at Yeri’s back where a metallic object was protruding out. A darkish red began to form around the object, dying Yeri’s shirt red. From beside her, Wonyoung heard a bloodcurdling scream. It was Jiheon, looking as if a bolt of lightning had passed through her, she was shaking her head from side to side as drops of tears fell down her cheeks.

Something inside Wonyoung was telling her to move, run, get the hell away! But her legs felt like they were bolted to the ground, and no matter how Jiheon clawed and pulled, she stayed rooted in place.

Yeri’s body collapsed to the ground with a resounding thud, a sound that Wonyoung would never unhear. Seulgi finally raised her head, stepping over Yeri’s body like fallen trash, revealing dark black eyes, cold and listess.

“...Yeri?” Wonyoung whispered, looking past the approaching Seulgi to the body lying still on the ground. Her gaze was only lifted when she felt a sharp stinging sensation on her face. It was Jiheon again, having slapped her to her senses. She was standing directly in front of Wonyoung, eyes red and watery, snot dripping down her nose. For as long as Wonyoung knew her, Baek Jiheon was never an ugly girl nor an ugly crier, but for the first time ever her delicate features were contorted in a hideous mess as she pleaded, “Wonyoung, wake up! Please! We have to call help! Yeri- Yeri she- we have to go-”

Wonyoung watched in a daze as Jiheon's words got stuck in her throat, her chest heaved as she pierced Wonyoung with a look of wide-eyed horror, a fountain of blood pouring out her mouth. From behind her Wonyoung could see another mane of inky black hair, eyes that looked like nothing existed behind them, peering over her shoulder.

Seulgi!

Legs finally able to move, Wonyoung retreated a few steps before her knees  buckled and she fell backward onto her bottom. 

“Ji- Jiheon… no… it can't…”

Jiheon's body  fell to the ground, her head  turned, still pinned on Wonyoung, but the light in her eyes gone.

Seulgi stepped over the fresh corpse and trudged toward Wonyoung next.

Wonyoung stared helplessly, tears pooling in the corner of her eyes as Seulgi now loomed over her, hands and shirt stained with blood.

“P-please d-dont!” Wonyoung sobbed.

Seulgi slowly raised her right hand way  up, like the blade of a guillotine before it dropped.

Wonyoung let out one final cry then everything went black.


End file.
